A Visit From Link
by Corky Maxwell
Summary: Who has been folowing Bruce around? Where did the sword he found come from?
1. Default Chapter

A Visit From Link Chapter 1: The Birthday  
  
Bruce woke up one morning and realized it was his birthday. He hoped it would be a lot better than the previous year. The year before he had been grounded by his mean uncle Stanley when he had done nothing at al. It was all his cousin's fault. He wanted ever so badly to have a party but because he was grounded all he could do was sit in his room and read Sailer Moon comics that he had gotten that day from his aunt.  
  
This year he had planned to invite his girlfriend Kristen over to his house but at about lunch time she called to tell him she couldn't go anywhere that day because her cat was about to have kittens. He was very disappointed so he ended up inviting Natasha over to his house. It wasn't long before she had convinced him to cheat on Kristen with her.  
  
Later when Kristen called him, his cousin answered the phone and told her everything so she dumped him. It was right then that he realized his birthday was going to be the worst one he had ever had. He was so disappointed that he stole his uncles so called secret stash of weed and got high. That night when his uncle found out he got a good beating and he was grounded for a year.  
  
He went to bed early that night hoping that he wouldn't wake up the next morning. That he'd overdose and die. Of course he did wake up the next morning but life didn't matter to him anymore. All that mattered to him was running away from his uncle's and finding a new place to live. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bruce Tries To Find A New Hom...

A Visit From Link Chapter 2: Bruce Tries To Find A New Home  
  
All year while Bruce was grounded he tried to find a new home. Someone to look after him better then his uncle, but it was no use. Nobody wanted him. He even called Kristen to see if he could live with her, but she told him off and hung up on him.  
  
By now he was very mad and he regretted stealing his uncle's weed. What makes things worse is that his cousin found out his plan to move in with someone else and he went and told his uncle. When his uncle heard this he was so mad that he grounded Bruce for another year.  
  
Bruce couldn't sleep all that night. He HAD to find someone who wanted him, but who? Who in their right mind would want him? There was only one person, she was his last hope. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bruce Finds A Home

A Visit From Link Chapter 3: Bruce Finds A Home  
  
Bruce called his friend Crystal Buttineau to see if he could move in with her. "Why?" she asked. "Because my uncle beats me," he replied. Before he knew it her parents had said yes. He waited until his aunt, uncle and cousin went out one night and then he got Crystal to come pick him up. He only brought what was important to him.  
  
He was a lot happier at Crystals house they didn't beat him. They didn't even care what he did. He could do anything. He also got anything he wanted. He was SOOOOO happy. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Man In Green

A Visit From Link Chapter 4: The Man In Green  
  
One day while Bruce was in his room listening to music, he happened to look out his window and see a sword lying on the ground. He quickly ran outside and picked it up. When he got back to his room with it he looked at it. He then tossed it into his closet and shut the door.  
  
Later he grabbed the sword and examined it closer. He knew he had seen it somewhere before, but where?  
  
The next day when he was waiting for his bus to go to school he looked and saw someone in green hiding behind a bush. He wanted to go and see who it was but just then his bus showed up. He got on the bus and sat down. He thought and thought, but still he could not remember where he had seen the sword before. He was pretty dumb because the sword had a Triforce right on it.  
  
When he got to school he saw the man in green again, but this time he was hiding behind a car. He seemed to be wearing a tunic or something and he sure didn't want to be seen, whoever he was. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hyrule's Hero? It Couldn't Be...

A Visit From Link Chapter 5: Hyrule's Hero? It couldn't be, could it?  
  
When Bruce got home from school that night he was really tired. He was about to go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. When he went to answer it he heard "Hey Listen!" He answered the door and was extremely surprised to see that a guy with big blonde bangs and a tunic who had a fairy named Navi was standing at his door. It was link! The same link from Legend Of Zelda. He was quite shocked, so shocked that he almost forgot to invite Link in. It was just then that he realized that the sword he had was The Master Sword. He invited Link in and asked him why he was there. Link said he was there because he was looking for his sword and he had lost it in that yard after fighting Ganondorf there. "Oh," said Bruce, and he went and got the sword. Link was so happy to have his sword back and him. and Bruce became good friends. They even went on a mission together, but that's another story. 


End file.
